Circle fate
by rinny-san
Summary: Two lovers, a wedding but she's not marrying the one she loves. What does fate has in store for her?
1. A sad decision

For all the chapters of this story, I do not own ff8 characters. This is my first fanfic and English is not my mother tongue so please be kind.

The war between the kingdom of Galbadia and the kingdom of Centra had ended. Once almighty and splendour Centra was now reduced to pieces of islands with only a lighthouse left on one of them. Thanks to an army led by Laguna Loire and his two second officers in command, Kiros and Ward, the nations of Esthar and Trabia were freed from the Centran hold.

This day wasn't an ordinary one. In order to celebrate the victory a wedding had been planned in Deling City. Men and women were preparing food, manufacturing furniture and decorating rooms for the evening party, while children were playing around trying not to be catch by parents.

Inside Manor Caraway little hands were in frenzy, organising everything to be on time. The bride was also getting ready.

"The dress fits you so well, my lady. Look like it was waiting for you all this time!" said one of the girls helping Julia Heartilly to get dressed.

She looked at the reflection in the mirror. She saw a raven hair girl in a white long dress embroided with angels' wings. The top had thin straps. She was also wearing short gloves.

"You must feel so happy to wed a man such as General Caraway" added the girl.

"Well, I... guess I should be" answered Julia in a very low voice still looking at her image. "To tell the truth, I hardly get over the idea I am getting married ... with this man." She said sadly and sighed.

"Well, you'd better get used it!" said a voice.

Julia turned toward the door. The lady who came in was easily turning fifty. Thin and tall her behaviour betrayed years of experience at the court of Galbadia. Her face lines were rude, but in her heart she was soft and gentle. She wasn't Julia's mother, but she raised her as her own daughter. She walked straight to Julia.

"Leave us alone" she ordered the girls. She turned around the maiden girl while the maids were leaving.

"Look at you! You are so beautiful. I am so happy for you" She said dreamily holding her tight in her arms.

Julia broke the embrace. She looked at the woman and said in an unsure voice.

"Oh mother, I am not sure this is what I want. I mean... I am afraid of doing something wrong by wedding him. And becoming the Queen of Galbadia is a hard task, what if I...

"Don't worry! Remember what you did for the people of Timber: thanks to you the town was safe. You'll be alright, the people here already loves you. Moreover General Caraway really loves you. He is the perfect match for you!"

"Oh Hyne! Why did I accept his proposal? She blurted out not realizing she spoke aloud what she was thinking.

"Because you had no choice! It was him or the enemy." Her mother stated. As she said that she turned to a chair and took the veil. The lady looked at Julia and sighed. She knew Julia was marrying him for the sake of Timber. Shaking her thoughts away she wanted to put the veil on Julia's head when she stopped her.

"Please, mother I need to be alone for a while." She pleaded. "The girls will help me with this" she said, pointing at the veil.

"As you wish my dear." She sighed. She looked at her and caressed her daughter's face with the back of her hand; then she left the room. Julia followed the lady with her eyes. Once the door closed she stared at her in the mirror; trying to convince herself of her destiny.

"I, Lady Julia Heartilly princess of Timber, am wedding General James Nicholas Caraway, king of Galbadia. I am Julia Heartilly Caraway, Queen of Galbadia, Julia Heartilly... Ca...Caraway." She couldn't hold it anymore and started to sob. She put her head in her hands and got off the platform she was standing on to reach a sofa where she hid her face and cried out loud.

"_I should have told her I decided to marry him for the sake of someone else. All this would have never happened if I did so. Oh, it hurts! _

Gathering herself she rose up her head and wiped out the tears from her face. She walked to the mirror and saw she had red eyes with traces of black mascara running down her cheeks.

"Oh, why does it have to be me?" she sobbed again.

During this time she didn't hear someone came in. A guy suited in his ceremonial Galbadian uniform was standing at the door, staring at her. As he approached her he put a gloved hand on her shoulder. She turned and threw herself in the man's arms, surprised to see him.

"Laguna" she whispered. She felt desperate and reassured by his presence. She was daring to stay like this forever.

"Shh, he said patting her hair; you're going to mess you up!"

"I ...don't care!" She replied in his ear holding him tighter.

"The queen of Galbadia mustn't cry." He broke the embrace, and looked deeply in her eyes with his green ones. She was lost in his gaze, unable to say a word for a few seconds; then she blurted out.

"Why does it have to be him, the king of Galbadia, why not you? Oh, Laguna, you will always be my one and true love!

He took her arm and closed the gap between them with a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, but you're getting married with him. Listen, I want you to be happy. Don't blame him for being what he is. Though you don't love him, try to like him. Both of you have a hard task to undertake; you will need each other strength and support. You are the hope of thousands people, you have to honour them of the choice he made to marry you!"

She sobbed and gasped. Trying to comfort her he gave he kissed her head, cuddling her in his strong arms. She then understood that they'd never be together again. She wished he had kissed her the same way he did before. Then a knock at the door warned them time has come to separate. A maid came in.

"Sorry my lady but we have to get you all set, the ceremony will be starting soon!"

Laguna put one knee down and took her hand to kiss it.

"I wish you success and happiness my lady." He stood up and bowed once more then left. She returned him a puzzled look. Now he wasn't her lover anymore, but just a knight, the commander of the guard of honour. Now he would do anything to protect her because she was his Queen and it was his duty to do so.

Two hours later, they were married and introduced to the crowd as the new sovereigns of Galbadia. Young ladies dressed in long white gowns with flowers crowns on their head came ahead of the couple. Walking to the wedding open carriage, they were throwing flowers making a soft path for the couple.

The soldier stood on each side of it making a row-line of honour.

"At my order, draw your sword!" screamed Laguna watching the couple coming closer. She looked at him with teary eyes. She wanted to escape, run into his arms, but he didn't return her gaze. The royal couple reached the coach under a roof of bright steel blades.

The coach was driven by four white horses. Julia and her husband were waving at the crowd. As she saw happy faces, she thought about what Laguna told her two hours ago. It was true, she had to honour them, nevermind if she wasn't married to the one she loved; she had to be full of joy for them. She smiled for the first time of the day.


	2. A wedding gift

Once at the palace, people were waiting outside for the traditional balcony speech. When the window opened to let the couple come out, the audience was almost hysterical. Julia was the first to speak.

"I am very proud to be your Queen. I make the promise to guarantee you a joyful leaving, to cherish you as if you were my own children. I am also honoured to be married with a man who has proved his concern for Galbadia. As a wedding gift I bring with me the land of Timber. I thank you for trusting me with your lives, as I do with my own.

The crowd replied and applauded. "Long life to our Queen, Hyne protects her!"

"Being your King is a great proof of your trust. With Hyne's protection I swear to do what's in my power to protect you and make Galbadia shine. In return to my wife wedding gift I ensure that Timber will be run as an autonomous land of Galbadia."

"Long life to our King, Hyne protects him!" the crowd cheered.

Then they left the balcony. Before the party began, every VIP came to swear allegiance to the royal couple. Then Laguna, Kiros and Ward kneeled down and bowed.

"I Laguna Loire, commander of the royal guard, put my life to the service of his majesty. We all three are devoted to you and Galbadia."

"Rise Mr Loire, said Caraway. You did a lot already by assuring us victory. In reward of your loyalty I give you the land of Winhill. Do what you want, as long as you rule it under the Galbadian law. Hyne be with you!"

"Thank you my lord! May Kiros and Ward accompany me?"

"Take all the help you need. You will go there as soon as the festivities are over. You will be the messenger of our wedding." He glanced at Julia who was seating on a throne next to him. She was staring at her laps. Thoughts rushed in her mind as she heard those words.

"_Oh no! It would have been so much easier with him by my side, here in Deling City. I feel like Hyne already abandoned me. Life is cruel'_

"Before leaving, I want you three to join this evening celebration as guests. Forget about the code and your duty for tonight, just enjoy yourselves." The music started and he turned to Julia.

"My dear wife and Queen of Galbadia would you please grant me this dance?" She looked up at him and offered him her hand which he kissed. She stood up with grace and he led her to the dance floor. Opening the bal, hundreds pairs of eyes were watching them. The crowd was amazed by her beauty and her composure. They all felt her charisma and agreed that she was the Queen Galbadia had missed all those years.

People were chatting. A group of old women were talking about Julia. Ladies from the court were jealous that Caraway did not choose one of their daughters. All of them were planning things up when it was announced he was looking for a wife. The women dreamt of ruling the kingdom from behind the throne; so they all came to introduce their daughters in age of marriage.

The young suitors were in competition and they did not even bothered to ashamed and disgraced each other, just to attract a gaze, a smile or even more from the future king. But then the unthinkable happened; he fell in love with the princess of the smallest land on the continent right after Winhill.

"I wish my daughter could have her beauty and her grace." Sighed a fat lady before drinking a glass of champagne.

"We have to thank Lady O'Hare. She perfectly raised her. The poor girl lost her parents when she was 7. Fortunately they paid someone to take care of their unique child if something had to happen!"

"Well, my dear you know you get nothing for nothing. I even heard that she refused to let the people do a task she could do. She couldn't bear seeing poor people working, while she just sat all day long, reading, studying or having fun. That is why she really understands what the people want." Gossiped another one

In a group of men:

"What a joy to have such a Queen. Galbadia will soon shine in its splendour. However I don't feel like those two were meant to be" stated an old man frowning and puffing at his pipe.

"Nevermind, answered a young adult on his right who seemed to be his son. At least he had the right to choose his fiancée, him!" He said glaring at his father. "Everyone would be happy to wed a lady such as Julia Heartilly!"

"Your cousin is the King, not you. Be glad he considers you of close relatives and allows you to live here in Deling City. And there is no point in discussing the choice I made for you. Sarah is a good match for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, she is rich and everything, but not as hot as our Queen!"

"How can you speak of our Queen this way? My son you're deceiving me. I thought commander Loire taught you how to behave. Hyne I thought he did a good job on you!"

"Oh he did, at least he stopped swearing!" the mother came saying.

Laguna heard this and giggled. He was resting his back on a wall. Slowly the music faded. The spouses bowed and went to pickup another dance partner into the crowd. General Caraway asked his sister whereas Julia was searching for Laguna. Everyone was watching as she made her way to him.

"Would the Commander Laguna Loire grant me this dance?" she asked.

Fainting surprise, he bowed and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. She wanted to get closer to him, but those eyes watching her, she knew were all related to gossips mouths. But their gaze crossed and once again she let herself drown in his eyes; forgetting her surroundings.

Kiros and ward were watching.

"What can we do Kiros, they really are inseparable!"

"For once, I don't know. Let's just hope he won't take the risk to corrupt himself with her, now that she's married."

"Well, I fear he already had too many glasses to stay lucid on this situation.

Suddenly, the background noise became stronger. Julia was crying and running away, leaving Laguna standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. As General Caraway stopped dancing, Laguna glanced at him meaning he would deal with it. He followed her. As he arrived downstairs he just had time glimpse a piece of the very long dress, before it disappeared. He stepped outside. Running faster he grabbed her arm forcing her to turn to him.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed trying to escape from his grip.

"Julia! Julia! Calm down" he replied harshly

Surprised by his abrupt tone, she cried more. He took her in his arms

"Come on! I am sorry! Shh! It's over I'm here!

She tightened the embrace.

"Please...don't... leave me" she whispered in his ear between two sobs.

"I wish I could Julia! I wish I could!" He broke the embrace and took her head in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Julia, I will never forget those beautiful moments we had together. The first time we met in this bar, how foolish I was not being able to say a single coherent word. And we spent the night talking in your room. You can't imagine how it hurt me when General Caraway proposed to you. I didn't care knowing whether you're princess or not. But you were born princess and I was born a soldier, and...

"Shh! Don't say anymore!" she put her finger on his lips. He kissed it. "I only decided to marry him because I thought you would stay in Deling. But he sends you away! Oh I feel like Hyne already abandoned me!"

She watched him through wet eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. None of them spoke; they could read into each other like open books. He leaned down and was going to close the gap with a kiss when Kiros and Ward interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you've been gone quite a long time and people start wondering..."

"Kiros! Ward! Yeah, well...anyway Julia's better now so we're going back inside. He said confused; rubbing the back of his head, while Julia was looking away trying to act like nothing happened.

He offered her his arms and smiled. She hesitated but she took it and looked at him. She regained her composure.

"Let's go, my life awaits me! She stated firmly.


	3. The meeting

Flashback

"Well, I'm off! Stirred Kiros. I know a great place where we can have a drink for free. Who's on?

"I guess I see what you're talking about. Isn't it the piano bar of the Deling City hotel, by any chance?" said Ward winking at Laguna.

"Guys are you trying to piss me off, because if you're not, it's starting to get seriously on my nerves!"

"Well, you were so brilliant last night. I mean, having a cramp just by talking to a girl is quite unusual!

"Shut up, Kiros! I was just...

"And what happened next? Oh yeah, she had to invite you, because you could only stammer.

Gosh, Laguna you're a fun man to be with!" Puffed Kiros.

Ward couldn't hold his laugh. Trying to stop it with his hand on his mouth, he then broke into a loud laughter, almost crying, remembering the last evening adventure.

"Will you stop that? I couldn't say a word because I didn't know what to say! And that's not my fault if I had this cramp! You two are exasperating" he answered putting his hand to his forehead.

"Okay, so tell us what happened in her room? Don't tell me you just had a nice little chat all night through, because I won't believe you!" Stated Kiros

"Well, we just..."

"Come on, spit it out!" urged Ward

"We only talked, talked and... talked" said Laguna looking at each one in their turn.

"Laggy, you're joking! Right?" Ward stared at him as if it was an unbearable suspense.

"Come on, Laguna! Not a single man on earth could stay with a beautiful girl in a room without tempting something!" added Kiros.

"What you think of never happened! I am not as pervert as you guys can be! Now please excuse me, I have things to do" he left the office banging the door.

The other two watched towards the door, still laughing, before they ran after him. Soon enough they reached him and all three went to the piano bar.

Right after her show, Julia stood up and went straight to Laguna. She gave him her hand to shake and managed to slide in his own a piece of paper. Confused, he brushed his head and started to unfold the message to discover a lovely writing saying "meet me in an hour at the dining room". When he raised his head she was gone.

One hour and a half later, he was pacing into the great dining room. As it was getting late, people were leaving for their home. The few left, didn't even cared much of is presence, though it was irritating to see someone walking back and forth, watching his watch every minute.

Then she came, all dressed in a very long black coat.

"Sorry for being late. You know, I am so glad you came to see me. It's good to feel that someone cares for you! She said softly

He looked at her. He took off her coat to reveal a black shining dress. He then felt completely captivate by her aura. They both sat in the lounge area. He ordered two glasses of red wine. None of them dared to say a word, so, to break the ice, Julia started it.

"You seem in better shape than yesterday! I saw Ward and Kiros laughing at you. What was it about? She tilted her head.

"No...nothing, absolutely, nothing." He said confused.

"Okay. I have something to tell you." she settled deeper into the armchair.

"Go for it, I'm listening!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow; I have to go back to Timber." She said sadly.

He gave her a puzzled look; he wasn't prepared for such a statement. She didn't dare watching him. He leant forward, put his glass on the table and grabbed her hand. She blushed and her eyes met his. She didn't even try to retrieve her hand from his grasp.

"Oh! So I guess we won't see us again." he whispered

"No, no! You're welcome to come to Timber anytime you want. I can arrange you accommodation. You know I am powerful over there...

"Like if you were some very important person?"

"Kind of..."she said slowly.

"Listen! I would be glad to pay you a visit, however I'm a soldier, and I have orders to follow. I can't disappear like that. But if troops are send to a mission over there I promise to come and see you!"

She smiled. For the first time in her lonely life, she really felt confident and she knew she could count on him. It was such a relief for her mind, to escape the world of politicians, the world of corrupted noblemen. Thinking of anything but her truly duty: princess of Timber. However she didn't tell him who she really was, she was too afraid of his reaction, she didn't want him to go away from her.

"Ok! It's a deal then. Now let's talk of something else. First I'm starving, so let's get something to eat."

"What! Do you know what time is it? Every restaurant is closed now! He stated firmly.

"Don't worry; I have a better idea than a restaurant. Let's have fun; follow me!"

She stood up and waved her hand at him, asking him to join her. Wondering what she was planning he decided not to think of it and he followed her.

She spied around every corner making sure no one could see them. Then they arrived to her target: the kitchen.

She turned to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She started to open the fridges, gathered fruits and vegetables here and there and put everything down on a work table. Seeing her rummaging every drawer, he decided to move. He opened a large closet and found two bottles of wine. It took them half an hour to prepare and eat everything they found.

"I'm full; I think I am going to explode! She said sighing with pleasure

"Hey, look what I've just found! Here are cherries and strawberries! They're my favourites!"

"Oh! Tell me, is there any wine left? I need a drink!"

He grabbed the bottles that were lying on the floor. They were both empty.

"Nope! He said, but I...I can find some." He opened a big fridge door and took a bottle of champagne.

He came back and sat close to her side. He poured the champagne in the glasses. Then he grabbed the fruit basket and started with the cherries. As he was going to put one to his mouth, she stole it from his fingers and ate it.

"Okay, you want to play, so let's play!"

Standing up, he took a handful of fruits. He was much taller than her so she couldn't manage to reach his hand that he'd put in the air to avoid her from stealing his fruits. As she jumped to catch them, she slipped. He caught her and she fell into his arms. They stopped playing. Saying nothing, they were lost in each other eyes. They leant closer and kissed.

She withdrew herself from the tight, gasping for air. This kiss had sobered them both.

"I'm... sorry, she said watching the floor, I shouldn't have..."

"No. That's fine. In fact, I liked it, and I just want some more." As he said that he drew her to him and kissed her deeply. She felt something warm inside of her; she let herself fall into this grace.

The next day she travelled back to Timber her head full of images of happiness and hope.

They continued to see each other when they could escape from their duty. These moments of happiness lasted for a year before the unthinkable happen: Centra had declared war to the kingdom of Galbadia.

I decided to split this chapter in two not to make it too long to read. So the following one is still about the flashback. Please R I need some feedback!


End file.
